The Major's Mate
by RavenR22
Summary: Jasper and Alice broke up because they both knew they weren't mats. Jasper stayed with the Cullens for a while, but the Major is starting to take control again. Jasper leaves in fear that he'll hurt the Cullens and when he does Alice has a vision that his true mate is in Volterra the only problem: Aro already found her and gave her to Alec to be his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Locked Up**

**(Onyx's POV) **

I stood by the large window looking out over the city of Volterra. Aro likes to keep me hidden. Twenty years ago Aro turned me because I could influence the elements, even as a human. He wanted me as a secret weapon in case the Volturi ever had to go to battle; so naturally I haven't been in any fights yet. I missed the outside world. I've been in this castle since I was turned and Aro forbid me from leaving.

Familiar strong arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed and allowed him to kiss me. My mind wondered back to when I first came here.

_"Happy birthday Onyx!" my best friend said while waking me up. _

_ "Five more minutes Lilly." I mumbled while throwing the blankets over my head. She huffed and pulled the blankets off me. _

_ "We didn't come all the way to Volterra Italy just so you could sleep," she said, "now get up." I groaned, but got up anyways. _

_ "So we've done shopping," Lilly said as we ate lunch at a local restaurant, "what next?" I sighed and looked around._

_ "I don't really care." Lilly rolled her eyes. _

_ "How about we go explore the city." She said after paying. We spent several hours wondering around the streets of Volterra. As the sun started to set, we decided to start to walk back to the hotel. We were walking along a large wall when Lilly stopped. _

_ "What do you think is on the other side of those walls?" she asked. _

_ "Clearly a castle." I stated referring to the large castle on the other side. I looked up at one of the windows and thought I saw someone standing there watching us. I quickly walked up to Lilly who had walked over to a gate._

_ "Come on Lilly." I said feeling that person's eyes on me. _

_ "There's a pond in there." She smiled and opened the unlocked gate then walked into the garden. _

_ "Lilly," I said running after her, "that gate is there for a reason."_

_ "It's an abandoned castle," she said, "there's no one here it's only used for tours." I looked up at the window, but it was too dark now to see anything. Lilly stopped by the pond and smiled brightly at me._

_ "No." I said knowing what she wanted, "I'm not playing with the water." She gave me her puppy dog eyes and after a minute I gave in. I put my hand towards the water and we both watched as it rose from the pond. _

_ After about thirty minutes of playing with the water I decided it was time leave. Lilly linked her arm through mine as we walked back to the hotel. I had the strangest feeling that we were being followed, but I dismissed it as nothing. _

_ "That was a fun day." Lilly said as we climbed into our beds. _

_ "Yes it was," I smiled, "thanks Lilly." She smiled and turned off the light. _

_ "Happy eighteenth birthday Onyx." She said then fell asleep. I was drifting off to sleep when I thought I heard a door open. I tried to sit up, but black mist surrounded me and I lost my senses. When my sensed came back I was in a large room being held bridal style by a boy that looked to be my age. He had brown hair and red eyes which made me gasp. _

_ "Put me down!" I said struggling in his hold. He smirked and let me go. I landed on my butt on the cold stone floor. _

_ "Ouch." I looked around the room to see a short blonde girl that looked like the boy. I also saw two men on the other side of the room. One was very tall with black hair and the other was about six foot and had short dirty blonde hair. Then there were the three men sitting in chairs that looked like thrones. The man on the left had long brown hair. The one on the right had long blonde hair and the man in the middle had long black hair. They all had red eyes. The man in the middle seat stood up smiling as he walked towards me. I quickly stood up and tried to back away, but the boy grabbed my wrists and his hold was so tight that I winced. _

_ "Hello my dear," the man said stopping in front of me, "what's your name?" I glared at him. _

_ "Ya'll think you can kidnap me and expect that I'm going to tell you my name," I looked around again, "where's Lilly?" _

_ "She's safe," the man said with amusement, "now your name." I didn't respond and he frowned. _

_ "Dear I suggest you corporate," he said, "you will not be leaving this place and if you care about your friend you'll do as I say." _

_ "Onyx." I said after a moment of hesitation and he smiled. _

_ "Well Onyx welcome to your new home." _

_ "Excuse me?" I said glaring at him. _

_ "I've been made aware of your unusual gift," he said, "I'm confident that you will make a powerful vampire."_

_ "What?" I asked afraid and he smiled. _

_ "I believe you heard me," he looked at the boy behind me, "now you know where to take her Alec. I will be up in a few minutes." Before I could say anything Alec drug me out of the room and down a few halls. We entered a large dark room after a few minutes. The windows were covered with heavy red curtains and the rest of the furniture was the same red color. The comforter on the bed was also a dark red with curtains that closed all around it. The sheets were a black silk. Alec closed the door and pulled me over to the large bed where he pushed me down._

_ "Hay," I said sitting up, "you don't have to push." My heart picked up when his eyes roamed over my body. Before he could say anything, the man from before walked in smiling. _

_ "Hello my dear," he said, "first off I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aro and this is Alec." Alec crossed his arms looking impatient. _

_ "Now," he said, "before you are turned I want to make something clear. Your friend will be safe as long as you do what I say. Also, Alec here will be turning you. When you wake up you will be his mate." _

_ "Excuse me?" I said and he smiled. _

_ "Alec observed you in the garden, he's quiet taken with you." Aro looked between me and Alec, "yes you two will make a wonderful couple." _

_ "Absolutely not," I said, "I don't even know him." _

_ "That will change over time my dear," he said, "and I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Now I'll leave you two alone." I watched as Aro left and Alec locked the door. What am I supposed to do now? I jumped when he was sitting next to me on the bed. I froze as he leaned in and inhaled deeply. _

_ "You are untouched," he said and smiled a little and I felt my face get bright red. _

_ "W-What," I stuttered and he chuckled._

_ "That will change," he said, "but I wonder if you want it to change before or after you're a vampire." Wow, this guy doesn't waste time in getting to the point. _

_ "I ummm..." what else was there to say? Before I knew it he pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me. A shiver spread through my body as he brushed his lips against mine._

_ "Well Onyx," he murmured, "what do you want?" I looked into his red eyes and made up my mind. I wasn't getting out of this. The sooner I accept this the better it will be. I pulled his lips to mine and he smiled against my lips._

"You are in thoughts." Alec said pulling me from my memory. I sighed and looked back out the window.

"I just hate being locked up." I said. Over the years I've come to accept Alec as my mate. I'd have to admit that he makes an amazing mate. He listens to me when I need to talk and takes care of me. However, he's very demanding, controlling, and he's just cold most of the time. He's not mean to me, but he's not extremely nice either.

"I know," Alec said closing the curtains, "but you can't leave; Aro has made that clear." Before I could respond Alec was kissing me again. His hands moved up to unzip my dress as he pushed me towards the bed. I sighed and parted my lips for him as we fell onto the bed.

_Alec lifted me up and slipped me under the covers and hovered on top of me not breaking the kiss. He had already taken off my cloths and his. The only clothing was his black underwear. His hands explored my naked body as his lips moved slowly down my body. When I moved my fingers through his hair slowly he purred. He lifted his head and kissed me again while wrapping his arm around me and supporting his weight with the other. Somehow he had removed his underwear and I could feel myself panicking a little. _

_ "This will hurt for a minute," he said breaking the kiss, "but one thing you'll learn about me is that I enjoy causing pain." With that he pushed in me and I whimpered in pain making him smirk. Alec didn't give me time to get used to this new feeling. Instead he moved slowly and my whimpers turned to moans._

Alec's lips roamed over my body as we lay under the covers. I moaned as he nibbled along my neck and he purred. Alec kissed me before speaking.

"Tomorrow I will take you out to the garden." He said and I sighed.

"Can't we go to town?" I asked.

"No," he replied sternly, "Aro doesn't want you leaving the castle grounds."

"We won't leave Volterra," I replied, "just around town."

"Onyx." He growled and I pursed my lips together. Alec sighed and kissed me again.

"Aro keeps you here because he wants you to be a secret," Alec said breaking the kiss, "I want you to be safe." Before he could respond he covered my lips with his.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I don't own Twilight Meyer does!  
No Nessie in this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Mate**

**(Alec's POV)**

_~20 Years Ago~_

I was walking down a hall when noises from outside caught my attention. I walked over to the closest window and looked down to see two girls. One was looking at the garden while the other kept her distance. The girl who kept her distance looked up and her blue eyes landed on me. I watched as she quickly walked up to her friend. Her long red hair blew in the wind.

Then I stood there shocked when the red head started to bend the water from the pond. I quickly ran to Aro to show what him what I witnessed.

"And she's human." Aro said thoughtfully, "go with Demetri and get her Alec." I nodded but hesitated and he noticed.

"Is there something else Alec?"

"When you turn her," I said, "what will you do with her?"

"Keep her here," he replied, "I want her to be a secret." I nodded and he raised an eyebrow. Aro held out his hand and I placed mine in his.

"Yes Alec," he said releasing my hand, "you can have her as your mate."

_~Present Time~_

Onyx screamed out my name when she came and I growled finding my release. I collapsed on top of her and purred as she moved her fingers through my hair. When she stopped I growled a little and she giggled.

"Don't stop." I demanded and she continued to stroke my hair while I started a slow rhythm.

"Alec," Onyx said as she lay on top of me.

"What?" I asked running my fingers up and down her back with my eyes closed.

"Will I ever be able to leave?" she asked

"Probably not." I replied truthfully.

"Why can't I go to town?" I let out a frustrated growl and rolled on top of her.

"That's enough Onyx," I said sternly and she bit her lip.

"You are not allowed to leave this castle," I continued, "not only is it Aro's orders; but mine as well. You're my mate and I will keep you safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

**(Jasper's POV) **

I sat on the couch flipping through channels. Two years ago Alice and I called it quits. We always knew we weren't mate, but tried to make it work. We're still close friend and I'm still living with the Cullens; however I've been struggling with my control on the major and have been debating on whether or not I should leave.

"Jasper," Esme said sitting by me, "are you alright?" I faked a smile and sent her a wave of calm to avoid speaking. She smiled and walked off to her room and I made my decision.

"You're leaving." Alice said walking into my room. I sighed hoping I would have been able to leave without seeing her.

"Yes." I replied zipping up my bag. Alice sat down on the bed and pouted.

"You're going to Texas." She stated.

"I guess I am." I replied and she stood up.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Edward and Bella are on vacation," I said grabbing the keys to my motorcycle, "Rosalie and Emmett are hunting; Carlisle is at work and Esme..." I didn't have to finish that sentence for Alice to understand. Alice walked with me to my bike looking upset.

"I'll miss you." She said and I felt a wave of sadness roll off her. I sighed and sent her a wave of happiness before taking off.

"Hey Major!" Peter shouted while waving from the entrance of my farm house in Texas.

"Peter." I greeted while walking up to him and Charlotte.

"Got a feeling you would be showing up soon," he smiled, "are you finally sick of living with the Cullens?"

"Kind of." I admitted and he nodded understanding.

"You're room is all ready for you Jasper." Charlotte said.

"Thank you." I replied and walked up to my room. I threw my bag on the bed and went to take a shower. The real truth to why I left the Cullens is because I've had a difficult time controlling the Major. I didn't want to put them in danger; especially after all they've done for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Major**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Watcha want to do today?" Peter asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"I don't know." I replied feeling bored. It has been five days since I left the Cullens and I do miss them; especially Emmett. My phone started to buzz; another call from Emmett.

"Are you going to answer that?" Peter asked and I shrugged.

"No," I replied, "I don't want to explain why I left."

**(Alice's POV)**

I watched with the rest of the family as Emmett continued to try and call Jasper. I knew Jasper wasn't going to pick up, but Emmett wouldn't listen.

"Why did he leave?" Esme asked while looking at me.

"I don't know," I replied, "I just know that he wanted to leave. I don't know why."

"Jasper is very complicated." Carlisle said.

"I know that the past few years he's been struggling to control the major." Rosalie said and we all looked at her.

"What does that mean?" Esme asked.

"All vampires have their calm sides along with their beasts. Jasper once explained to me that 'the major' is his beast. Unlike us though, the major is very controlled; he's just not the kind Jasper we know."

"So in other words," Emmett said hanging up his phone, "one side of Jasper is the God of War; the vampire Maria created. The other side is Jasper Hale; the vampire we created." I stood there shocked. I've been with Jasper for years and I had no idea.

"How do you know this?" I asked. Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a knowing look.

"It happened four years ago when Emmett and I took Jasper out hunting," Rosalie started, "Jasper seemed off all day so we took him for a hunt thinking he was thirsty."

"While we were walking back," Emmett continued, "he still seamed distracted, so I decided to mess with him. All I did was playfully tackle him."

"Suddenly Jasper got all defensive and went all southern accent on us." Rosalie continued, "he was tense, his eyes were cold, and he looked absolutely terrifying."

"I backed off," Emmett said, "when I did he went back to normal, but seemed confused. Rose and I told him what happened and he confessed to having issues controlling the major."

"Why didn't you two tell us?" Esme asked and Rosalie sighed.

"He asked us not to tell." She said.

"He didn't want to worry the family." Emmett continued.

"I hope he's ok." Bella said and we fell into silence.

"He's with Peter and Charlotte." I finally said and Carlisle sighed.

"Perhaps that's for the best," he said, "after all they know how to deal with the major better than we do."

**(Jasper's POV)**

I sat on my room couch reading. Peter and Charlotte were out for the evening to give me some peace and quiet. I was enjoying it until that familiar voice sounded.

_'Come on Jasper,'_ the Major said annoyed, _'now that we're away from those vegetarians it's time to return to our old diet.'_ I shook my head and he huffed.

_'That pixie made you soft,'_ he hissed, _'I told you it was a bad idea to fall in love; it's a weakness.'_ I clenched my teeth and heard the book tear under my hold.

"I do not love Alice anymore." I replied and he huffed.

_'I know,'_ he said, _'but in the time you did you allowed us to become weak. You even resorted to drinking from animals; disgusting.'_

"Shut up." I hissed and he chuckled.

_'I will for now,'_ he said, _'but I can feel how weak you're becoming. If you put us in danger I will not hesitate to take over.' _With that he was gone and I rubbed my forehead feeling exhausted. I quickly stood up and ran out of the house.

I arrived at Forks hospital a day later and went straight to Carlisle's office.

"Come in," I heard him say when I knocked. I opened the door only to shut it once I was inside the office.

"I need to talk to you." I said and he smiled while gesturing to the chair across from his desk.

"What's troubling you?" he asked

"I just wanted to apologize to you and thank you for letting me stay with you." I said and he became very confused.

"Apologize?" he asked, "for what?"

"I have a feeling Emmett and Rosalie told you about my problem." I said.

"Yes they did." He replied and I sighed.

"I'm fightin' a losing battle Carlisle," I admitted, "the major is wantin' to come out and has a hankering for human blood." Carlisle sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"You don't need to apologize Jasper," Carlisle said, "I understand."

"That's all I came to say." I said and walked out.

"Take care of yourself." I heard him say.

"Jasper." Alice said walking up to me as I walked into the forest out of sight. I sighed and turned to look at her pouting face; the Major huffed.

"Will you stay for a couple days?" she asked, "to say goodbye?"

_'Annoying pixie.'_ The Major said.

"No Alice." I replied trying to ignore him.

"Please Jazz," she begged, "just to say goodbye."

_'How dare you let her call us that Jasper.'_ The Major hissed.

"No Alice." I said turning to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Come on Jazz please." She begged, "everyone misses you." The Major was beyond angry and I was holding on to my last bit of control over him.

_'Make her leave Jasper,'_ he growled, _'or I'll kill her.'_

"Alice just get away from me." I said through clenched teeth and a wave of hurt came off her. She was about to speak but was cut off when Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave in peace Major." He said calmly and the Major huffed.

_'Only because I respect him.'_ He said before becoming silent. I sent Carlisle a wave of gratitude before running off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Found Her**

**(Onyx's POV)**

The hot water ran down my body as I stood in the shower. After an hour I got out and dressed. When I walked back into the room Alec wasn't there. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The afternoon sky was covered with heavy clouds as people in the town walked around. I leaned against the wall as I watched the people. They were so free to go where they wanted and do what they wanted. Suddenly the curtains closed blocking out the outside world. Alec appeared in front of me and cupped my face in his hands.

"You're only torturing yourself Onyx." He said looking into my eyes. I sighed and buried my face in his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"I just can't help it." I said softly. He sighed and released me from his embrace. He grabbed my hands and led me towards the bed. Alec lay down in the middle and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist. He cupped my face again and pulled me closer to him.

"Just forget about the outside world Onyx," he said, "focus on what is given to you in this castle." Before I could respond he brought my lips to his. I moaned as he slipped his tong into my mouth. His hand guided mine down his body and to his belt buckle.

"What is there to do in the castle?" I asked as I lay on top of Alec while he stroked my hair. He chuckled a little at my question.

"You've been here for twenty years and you don't know?" I sighed and he made me get up and get dressed.

"I will show you." Alec said taking my hand and leading me out to the hall. Alec showed me all the rooms in the castle. He showed me all the lounges that had TVs and games, the large movie room, and the main library.

"See," he said as we stopped in the library, "it's hard to get bored here."

"I guess." I muttered. Alec sighed and looked at his sister who walked into the room.

"Aro needs us." She said and he nodded.

"Read until I get back." He said then left with Jane. I sighed then looked around the library. I went to the area with recorded documents of vampire history. I randomly picked out a book recorded during the eighteen hundreds. I blankly flipped through the pages until my eyes landed on a chapter titled 'The God of War.' I slowly read through the section extremely curious.

_Major Whitlock turned during the Southern Wars by Maria. By 1870 he won over all the territories of the south and won the Southern Wars. _

I skimmed through the pages to see where he was today, but there wasn't anything.

"Onyx." I jumped and looked up to see Caius sitting by me.

"Hello sir." I said then looked back down at the book. I've always like Caius, he's been very kind to me; well kind for him. I like how he allows me to ask questions and not get mad at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded looking up from his book. I handed him my book.

"What happened to the God of War?"

"An excellent question." Caius replied.

"We don't know. We never met him so we don't know what he looks like or what his full name is. After the Southern Wars Aro sent guards after him to ask him to join the Volturi. He's legendary for how he can control newborns. Aro wanted him in the Volturi for his skills and to ensure that he wouldn't be a threat to us."

"But you could beat him right?" I asked.

"It would be a close war with many lives lost." Caius said, "he's an expert in war and training newborns. Aro wouldn't risk upsetting him."

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know," Caius shrugged, "he disappeared. Maria told us he ran off and she didn't know where to. He's dead to us now." He handed me the book and I looked back at the blank page where his picture should be.

The God of War.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

I gasped as my vision disappeared. I found her; I found Jasper's true mate. But why is she in Volterra?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Entering Volterra**

**(Peter's POV)**

I was cuddled with Charlotte on the couch. My cell phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Peter," Alice said and I huffed, "before you hang up on me I found her."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I found Jasper's true mate." She said.

"Did you already tell him?" I asked.

"No," she replied, "I thought I'd leave that to you."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Volterra," Alice said, "I don't know why; I can only see that she's in Volterra. The rest is up to you to find out."

"Thanks." I said and hung up.

"So what are we going to do?" Charlotte asked, "The Major doesn't believe in having a mate. He will never go after her."

"Well the major isn't in control right now." I said.

"There's still the issue of the Volturi finding out who Jasper really is," She replied, "that could be bad.

"As far as their concerned; the Major is dead." I said while standing up.

"True," she said, "so will we go after her?"

"Let's tell Jasper the truth," I said standing up, "it should be up to him."

**(Jasper's POV)**

I sat on my couch while watching TV. I turned it off when Peter and Charlotte stepped into the room.

"Major." Peter said walking, "Alice called me."

_'Annoying Pixie.'_ The Major huffed.

"What about?" I asked ignoring him. They exchanged a look and the Major became suspicious.

"Well," Peter said, "she said she found your true mate." The Major growled at this news.

_'We don't need a mate.'_ He hissed.

"Where is she?" I asked to the Major's annoyance.

"All Alice could see could see was that she's in Volterra." This got the Major's attention.

_'I reckon we could go check it out.'_ He said and I sighed.

"You're just looking for a fight," I replied.

_'Of course I am.'_ He said and I looked at Peter.

"I don't want them to find out about who I am." I said and Peter nodded.

"We could go there as guests," Charlotte said, "just tell them you left the Cullens and you're trying to figure things out."

"I guess we can do that." I replied and the Major smiled.

**(Onyx's POV)**

I walked down the hall trying to find the library. This was only my second day leaving Alec's room and I was beyond lost. Suddenly I ran smack into someone and fell down on my butt. I looked up to see a tall blonde man with gold eyes. Behind him was another guy and a girl.

"I'm sorry miss." He said holding out a hand to me. I was about to take his hand when a familiar growl sounded from behind me. A second later Alec appeared next to me and helped me up while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Why are you hear Cullen?" Alec hissed.

"I am no longer a Cullen Mr. Volturi," the man said, "now let me speak with Aro." I was very intrigued by this man and his companions.

I was instantly aware the blonde man was looking me over. Alec growled and moved me so he was blocking me from view.

"Go back to the room Onyx." Alec said sternly and I sighed, but didn't argue.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I watched as the girl, Onyx, walked off looking upset. Alec started to lead us to the throne room and Peter pulled me back to whisper something.

"I think that was her." Peter said lowly so Alec wouldn't hear.

"Hurry up Cullen." Alec hissed.

"Welcome." Aro smiled as we entered the throne room, "to what do we owe this visit?"

"I was hoping we could stay here for a few weeks," I said, "I left the Cullens and I'm just trying to figure some things out." Aro smiled.

"Of course." He said and I notice Marcus touch Aro's hand.

_'Did you forget that the old man can see relationships?'_ the Major said and I ignored him.

"Well," Aro said, "you're welcome to say as long as you like."

_'He wouldn't be saying that if he knew who you really are.'_ The Major huffed.

"'Thank you." I said to Aro with a smile.

"Demetri," Aro looked at the tracker, "why don't you show them to some guest rooms." Demetri nodded and walked us out.

**(Alec's POV)**

Once the Cullen was gone with his friends Aro's smile faded.

"Alec," he said making me look at him, "where's Onyx?"

"In our room." I replied.

"Good," he said, "Don't let her wonder around the Castle alone."

"Yes sir." I replied and he dismissed us. I quickly ran back to my room to find Onyx there reading. She looked up at me when I came in and locked the door.

"So who was that guy?" she asked and I huffed.

"No one." I said still annoyed at how that vegetarian looked at her. She pouted, but didn't say anything.

"Aro doesn't want you to leave without me." I said sitting by her on the bed.

"Ok." She sighed. I took her book and threw it onto the floor and picked her up and pushed her onto the bed.

"What are you doing this time?" she asked and I ripped off her dress.

"Reminding you who you belong to." I replied before kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: For Once I Agree**

**(Onyx's POV)**

"Can we go to the Garden?" I asked Alec who has been in a bad mood since the guy Jasper and his friends came here.

"No.' He replied not looking up from his book. I sighed then a light bulb went off in my head. I sat next to him on the couch and ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and he let out a soft purr. Alec grabbed my hand to stop me. He closed his eyes and looked at me with dark red eyes.

"I will not change my mind Onyx." He said.

"Please." I replied giving him puppy dog eyes. He glared for a minute then let out a growl.

"Fine." He said standing up while I smiled.

I breathed in the fresh air as we entered the secluded garden. Alec kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we slowly walked around the garden path.

"Howdy." A voice came from behind us and Alec tensed. I looked behind us to see Jasper walking up to us.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Alec glared at me and that made the major happy. He wanted a good fight. That's why he was willing to come to Italy. He didn't care about our true mate; he still hates the idea of having a mate.

"What do you want?" Alec hissed.

"I was just walking around." I replied while watching him pull Onyx closer to him and I held back a growl. A few days ago Alice confirmed that Onyx was my mate. The only problem was that Aro gave her to Alec when she was turned.

_'I'll admit that she pretty.'_ The Major said to my surprise.

"Are you from Texas?" Onyx asked and Alec glared at her.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she smiled.

"So am I."

"Nice to meet a Southern Belle in Italy." I said and she giggled. Alec growled this time and the major smirked.

"I suppose I should leave now." I said and walked away.

_'Coward.' _The Major huffed.

"The Volturi believes that the God of War is dead," I replied, "I want to keep it that way." He huffed, but didn't say anything else.

_*One Month Later*_

Over the past month I've been able to see Onyx, but Alec has always been with her. He made it almost impossible to actually talk to her. However, I was still able to learn the basics about her. I learned that her favorite color was blue, she loved history, and she loves to read. Before we could go into the details, Alec would always drag her away with a growl towards me.

I walked into the library to find Onyx sitting on one of the couches reading. I looked around to see that Alec wasn't in the room. I walked up to her and sat on the chair across from her.

"Howdy." I said and she looked up. She looked around the room and I raised an eyebrow,  
what's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"Alec doesn't want me to talk to you." She admitted.

_'That boy is getting on my nerves.'_ The Major growled and for once I agreed. Even though he won't admit it, the Major has taken a liking to Onyx these past few weeks.

"Is Alec here?" I asked and she sighed.

"No."

"Then he'll never know." I said and she smiled a little As we talked I learned about her favorite books, movies, and TV shows. We also talked about Texas a lot. I didn't escape my notice that the Major was very intrigued by her.

"What's going on in here?!" we both looked over to see a very angry looking Alec standing by Onyx.

"N-Nothing." Onyx stuttered and he glared at me.

"It's time to go Onyx." He hissed and turned on his heel. Onyx gave me a small smiled before quickly running up next to him and grabbed his hand. The Major growled at his.

"Problem?" I asked and he huffed.

_'She's supposed to be ours,'_ he hissed, _'I don't like people touching what belongs to me.'_

"For once I agree."

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll start making them longer.

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You Cannot Fight Them**

**(Onyx's POV)**

"I told you not to talk to him." Alec hissed after we entered our room.

"I'm sorry," I said softly knowing he was very mad, "I just didn't want to be rude and I was bored."

"Then talk to someone in the guard," he hissed, "he could've found out about your gift. Aro would've been very mad if that happened." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't going to tell him."

"But you still talked to him," he growled, "after I told you not to." I was about to reply but Marcus walked into the room.

"Alec," he said seriously, "we need to speak to you."

"Yes sir." Alec muttered and followed him out while I let out a long breath and fell onto the bed.

**(Alec's POV)**

I walked into Aro's office with Marcus to find Caius there as well.

"Alec," Aro smiled, "since Jasper and his friends are out hunting we wanted to speak with you before he returns."

"Yes?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"Well," Aro said, "it would appear that Onyx is Jasper's true mate." I froze in place.

"But she's mine." I hissed, "Onyx is my mate. Does the Cullen know?"

"Not to our knowledge." Marcus replied.

"Then it doesn't matter right?" I asked looking at Aro.

"It does," Marcus replied, "because if he figures it out-"

"It can result in a fight." Caius cut in sounding uninterested.

"He's just a Cullen," I said, "a weak vegetarian; I would easily beat him in a fight." Aro smiled leaning back in his seat.

"That's true," Aro smiled, "very well Alec, if he finds out and tries to take her you may kill him. Aro dismissed me and I walked back to my room.

"Is everything ok?" Onyx asked when I entered the room.

"Yes." I replied and she nodded.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked with hopeful eyes. I was about to say no, but I owed her for losing my temper earlier. I took her hand and led her towards the garden. As we walked I wrapped my arm around her waist keeping an eye out for the Cullen.

"Howdy." A voice came and I looked over to see the Cullen and his two friends. I held back a growl as they walked up to us. When they got closer I released Onyx and moved her so she was behind me.

"We're busy." I hissed glaring daggers at the damn vegetarian. He frowned a little and looked at Onyx. This time I growled and his eyes snapped to me.

"Come on kid," he said, "what's wrong with just talking?"

"What did you call me?" I hissed and felt Onyx place a hand on my arm. He didn't respond. Instead he looked at Onyx again and I lost my temper.

**(Peter's POV)**

I watched as Alec lunged for Jasper earning a shout from Onyx. Jasper and Alec quickly got to their feet and were facing each other crouch and growling. I could tell that Jasper was focused on controlling the God of War and not on Alec. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, and Demetri appeared. I watched as Demetri stepped in front of Onyx and grab her arm to keep her in place.

Why isn't Aro stopping this fight?

Alec lunged for Jasper again tackling him to the ground and I cussed under my breath. That was the breaking point and I watched as the Major took over. He threw Alec off him and the boy slammed onto ground. Alec tried to get back up, but was injured from the Major's blow and ended up his hands and knees trying to compose himself. The Major ran toward Alec, but stopped dead when Onyx appeared in front of the injured boy.

"Don't touch him." She said glaring at the Major.

"Onyx." Aro scolded and the guard prepared to attack. I ran up to the Major and placed a hand on his shoulder while I whispered in his ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"Major stop and think," I said, "yes you can defeat them, but you will lose Onyx." He growled and I knew that he didn't care at the moment.

"Major you cannot fight them," I continued, "you will be starting a war and it will be very hard to get out of here alive." I could tell he was going over his options and the outcomes. I saw Alec get up and step in front of Onyx preparing to attack again. Eventually the Major relaxed and Jasper was back.

"Act normal." I said and he sighed then looked at Aro.

"I apologize for losing my temper." He said and Aro frowned a little probably wondering what happened. Aro grabbed Alec's hand and I could tell he was unhappy, but I didn't know what it was about.

"No Mr. Hale," he smiled, "I apologize for one of my guards attacking you without cause."

"I believe we were both at fault." Jasper said calmly and I removed my hand from his should."

"We'll return to our rooms and let things cool down." Charlotte smiled and pulled me and Jasper into the castle.

**(Alec's POV)**

"What happened Alec?" Caius hissed when the Cullen left with his friends, "explain how that vegetarian brought you to your knees!" All eyes were on me and I was beyond angry about this whole thing.

"Answer him Alec," Aro said, "that should not have happened."

"I lost my concentration." I muttered looking down and heard Aro sigh. My statement wasn't true, but I didn't want to tell them that he really over powered me somehow. Aro dismissed everyone and I took Onyx back to our room. She hasn't said anything knowing that I'm very angry at the moment. There was something about Jasper that confused me. Before I attacked him for a second time, he looked like he was fighting an internal battle. When I attacked him it was like he became a completely different person.

As much as I hate to admit it. If Onyx didn't step in when she did, I would probably be missing a few limbs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: We Need the God of War**

**(Peter's POV)**

"I don't understand why the Major isn't taking Onyx away from Alec." Charlotte said as we sat in the guest room after leaving Jasper in his room.

"She's been with Alec for twenty years now," I replied, "You saw in the garden. She chose to protect Alec."

"The Major just made everything worse," she said, "he may have just lost Onyx because of his stupid actions." We fell into silence for a while before Charlotte spoke up.

"Peter," Charlotte said seriously, "we can't stay here any longer. Every day we risk the Volturi finding out who Jasper really is. We got lucky in the gardens when the Major decided not to continue to fight. We can't risk the Volturi finding out about Jasper; at least not yet." I huffed.

"I suppose you're right." I muttered, "the only problem is convincing him to leave."

"What will happen when we leave though?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Jasper Hale isn't Strong enough to take his mate," I said, "despite how dangerous it is, we need the Major."

"But he doesn't believe in mate." She replied and I sighed.

"Which is why we need to convince him to come after Onyx."

"That's going to be hard."

"It will be," I admitted, "but the Major is the only one who can get Onyx. We need the God of war to come back."

**(Jasper's POV)**

"I'm not leaving." I argued when Peter and Charlotte came to me saying it would be best to leave.

"I think it's for the best Major." Peter said.

"How am I suppose to get my mate if I leave?" I hissed.

'We don't need a mate,' the Major growled, 'now listen to him. I'm done with this place since I can kill anyone here.'

"So you're willing to let Alec keep her?" I hissed at him, "you said yourself that she's supposed to be ours."

'That was your damn emotions influencing me.' He replied, 'now let's go.' I looked at Peter and Charlotte and sighed.

"Can I say goodbye to Onyx?" I asked.

"I think it would be best to just leave," he said, "after all Alec will get mad and Onyx probably isn't happy with you right now either."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: She Belongs to Alec**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Major please don't be upset." Peter said as we walked into my house in Texas.

"I'm not upset," I growled, "I'm angry that you made me leave my mate. Epically with Alec."

"She wouldn't have chosen you," he responded, "you saw it in the garden. She protected Alec because she knows him better. To Onyx, Alec is her mate and not you."

"That's why I wanted to say," I responded, "so she could get to know me better and realize that she's my mate and not Alec's."

"And Alec would've killed you before it get that far." Peter said and I crossed my arms.

"I can beat him in a fight." I argued.

"No Jasper," Peter shook his head, "the God of War can beat him; Major Whitlock. You, Jasper Hale, couldn't." The Major smirked at this. I growled and stormed off to my room.

_'He's right Jasper.'_ The Major said once we were alone,_ 'you wouldn't last a minute against Alec. If I didn't step in when I did we would be dead.'_

"You were distracting me," I hissed, "I could beat him without you distracting me." The Major huffed.

_'No I could beat him.'_ He said.

"Then why don't you help me?" I asked annoyed.

'Because you want to fight him for Onyx,' he replied, 'I already told you; I have no interest in having a mate.'

"You say that," I replied, "but I could tell that you were very intrigued by her." He huffed.

_'I will admit that she was interesting,'_ he said,_ 'but that's all. Mates are a distraction; a weakness I refuse to have.'_

"I thought you didn't like people touch what supposed to belong to you." I said.

_'I don't,'_ the Major replied,_ 'but she doesn't belong to us; she belongs to Alec.'_

**Author's Note: **

A couple more chapter for ya'll :)

Sorry it took so long to update. I originally wrote these chapter in a journal, but didn't like how it flowed so I had to work on them.

5+ Reviews gets next couple chapter.

Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Major Comes Out**

**(Peter's POV)**

"You want me to do what?" Emmet asked from the other line. I called him right after Jasper left to go hunt.

"Help us bring out the Major." I said for the second time.

"Why?" I heard someone in the background ask. Damn Cullen put me on speaker. I sighed and told them about Onyx and what happened while we were in Volterra.

"I don't think it's a good idea to start a fight with the Volturi." Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes. Like the Volturi would try and fight the Major.

"The Volturi wouldn't dare risk a fight with the God of War." I replied and there was a beat of silence.

"And after the Major comes out," Emmett finally said, "how to you plan to convince him to go after Onyx?"

"I'm still working on that," I admitted, "we just need to take this one step at a time."

"Why do you think I can bring out the Major?" Emmett asked again.

"Because you annoy him more than anyone else." I replied matter of factly.

"I don't know if that should be a compliment or not," Emmett muttered, "fine I'll help. Just don't let him kill me."

"No promises." I relied. We made up a plan saying that Emmett and Rosalie will be visiting so Jasper doesn't get suspicious.

When Emmett and Rosalie arrived Jasper was up in his room so it gave us the chance to talk.

"So how am I supposed to get the Major to come out?" Emmett asked quietly as he walked up to me and Charlotte.

"I don't really know," I admitted and he huffed.

"So why are we here then if you don't know anything?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because I'm sure Emmett will find a way." I replied and she rolled her eyes as we entered the house.

"Hay Major!" I shouted as we entered the main area in the house, "look who's visiting." Jasper appeared on the stairs and looked surprised and a little disappointed. My guess he was expecting Onyx.

Idiot...

"Rosalie, Emmett," he greeted walking down the steps, "what are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Rosalie replied, "after all you left without saying goodbye."

"I didn't want my departure to be a big deal." Jasper replied.

"It wouldn't have killed you to say goodbye." Emmett said while rolling his eyes.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Jasper asked ignoring Emmett.

"Until you kick us out." Emmett replied with a smile and I held back a chuckle.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was laying in the grass in the backyard. Emmett and Rosalie have been here for three days now. I'm enjoying their company, but the Major just wants them to leave. I let out a long breath as I closed my eyes welcoming the warmth of the sun. My mind wondered off to Onyx. I wondered what she was doing right now.

_'This is why I hate the idea of mates,'_ the Major said, _'they're nothing but a distraction.'_ I ignored him which annoyed him.

"Hay Jasper!" Emmett shouted and I internally groaned.

"What?" I asked calmly just wanting some peace and quiet.

"You want to wrestle?"

"No." I replied and looked over just in time to see him lung for me.

_'Annoying.'_ The Major hissed and I lost my control on him.

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

Rosalie, Charlotte, and I were watching TV in the living room when Emmett left to find Jasper. A few minutes later we heard a loud growl and ran out to see what was going on. When we reached the backyard I had to restrain myself from doing a happy dance. Emmett was finally able to get the Major to come out.

"Jasper let him go!" Rosalie yelled and rushed over to assist her mate who was being held on the ground by the Major.

"Major let him up he was just messin' around." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He hesitated for a minute then let Emmett get up. He really was the God of War again. His stance was back to calm, yet ready for an attack. His eyes were cold with a hint of kindness in them, but not much; his eyes also held authority in them with no patience. The Major glared at Emmett and Rosalie as she helped her mate stand up.

"I want them out." The Major said and disappeared into the woods.

"Now what?" Rosalie asked as she glared at the spot the Major ran off to.

"Now," I replied, "you let Charlotte and I take things from here."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the late update been busy.

I'm very busy now and I will not be able to update as much as I used to, but I will update when I get the free time. :)

Review for next Chapter :)


End file.
